


I Was Made For You

by ladyofdecember



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Billy and John have been separated by the ongoing war both busy with their own respective duties. Billy longs for a simpler time when the two were nearly inseparable on the ship. Takes place near the end of season three.





	I Was Made For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is full of feels and angst as I just finished season three and it was way more dark and dramatic than I thought. I needed to write something to kind of bridge Billy and John together since it seems they're drifting from their time apart. The show isn't clear about timeframes but it seems apparent it's been at least six months or so.
> 
> "I climbed across the mountain tops  
> Swam all across the ocean blue  
> I crossed all the lines, and I broke all the rules  
> But, baby, I broke them all for you
> 
> Oh because even when I was flat broke  
> You made me feel like a million bucks  
> You do  
> I was made for you  
> For you"  
> \-- The Story, Brandi Carlile

It had been a while now that John had been exhibiting signs of disturbing behavior. It was a natural cause-and-effect chain that they had all seen coming. John himself had even confided to him the idea that he may be crossing over into dark waters with his relationship with Flint, may be passing a point of no return.

Still, Billy had been there to offer his support. He had tried not to be too demanding of the man, tried not to let him know just how much he hated his sickly support of their “captain”. The jealousy in him had raged but he had been able to quell it, for a little while anyway.

A few months passed and soon it became clear that men were needed elsewhere, apart, for different missions here and there. Billy had volunteered to go back to Nassau. He'd felt it was important to build up a nice little story about their men in the hopes of getting more of their former mates back on their side.

It had been hard at first, being so far apart from John but it was important dammit. Focused on the task at hand, Billy slowly became immersed in the local culture and life of Nassau, having nearly forgotten it as they'd been at sea for so long. It also took a great deal of concentration on his part not to get noticed by the British or Eleanor and get snatched up for the noose.

He was busy, focused by day but by late night, inside of his inn all alone, that was when the thoughts came and disturbed him. 

Billy lay on his back on the slightly lumpy bed, arm laid across his forehead as he stared up at the ceiling in thought. It was times like these, when he was left alone, that he really missed the curly haired man. 

He shut his eyes against the pain threatening to swell up in his heart as he recalled the nights the two of them spent wrapped up in his hammock on the ship. He smiled as he recalled their various activities in one certain storage locker, hushed as they tried to protect their privacy from the crew.

Billy rolled over on to his side, pulling his pillow closer to him as the yearning for John grew stronger. Here he was, in Nassau, in a room all to himself and all alone. Of course, there was always the option of getting one of the ladies across the street to keep him company but he'd never really been for that sort anyway.

With the influence of the British, they had all but shut down the business but not really. It was still operating, if you knew where to look.

Besides, there was only one person the blonde wanted in his bed, and it was no woman. It was a charming, funny, dark haired lad who at this very moment was most likely a hundred miles away.

Billy took a few deep breaths, reminded himself of their cause, of the war. It would be a hard few months but soon they'd be back together again.

He'd hold him tightly, embrace him and press his face in to his chest to let him know it was alright once more. He'd run his hands through the man's gentle curls and press kisses onto his forehead and face. They'd make love, they'd whisper quiet secrets in the dark of night as they lay together and everything would be perfect once again.

Billy fell asleep holding the image in his mind, his hopeful plans for the future, knowing that one day soon he'd see the man again.


End file.
